Mike and Zoey
by curtjr127
Summary: Just a simple love story of my favorite TD couple. SPOILER ALERT: NOT A PARODY OF "MIKE AND MOLLY". Co-written by Hellflores.
1. Meet the Parents

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents." Said Zoey to Mike as they both walk down a small neighborhood in the suburbs on the sidewalk as the sun sets.

"You're going to love them, Mike, and they're going to love you." She then utters to herself, "At least, I _hope_ they do."

Mike responds with a nervous smile and chuckle, "Can't wait!" He then puts on a reluctant look, only when Zoey's not looking at him.

They arrive at a lovely, two story house with a flat roof, with bushes and flowers lining the walkway. It is very inviting. "Well, we're here!" Zoey said proudly as she showed her boyfriend her abode.

"This is your house?" said Mike in a surprised, but slightly nervous, tone.

Zoey walks up to the front door. Before she could even touch the knob, she turns around and notices Mike standing at the start of the walkway, hesitant. Concerned, the indie chick walks back down to have a heart-to-heart with her beau.

Zoey: (concerned) "Mike. What's wrong?"

Mike: "I don't know. I… it's just…" (Sigh) "I just don't think I should go in there."

Zoey: "Why?"

Mike: (nervously) "Well, because of what happened… my actions… what I did during the 'ROTI' and 'All Stars' seasons. I doubt your parents will like me after they saw that, especially 'All Stars'."

Zoey: "Mike, you have nothing to worry about. That's all in the past. My parents are very nice people. And I'm _positive_ that they'll love you just as much as _I_ do."

She embraces her hands around the MPD's and they smile and gaze at each other to reassure themselves that it'll be alright. Zoey knocks on the door and her parents open it, standing right at the doorway. Her mom greatly resembles Zoey, except she has brown hair in a bob cut. She is dressed in a business suit: khaki colored blazer and skirt over a hot pink shirt, and black high heels. Her dad is a tall (she and her mom slightly reach past his broad shoulders) and very muscular man. He is wearing a red, sleeveless polo shirt, olive drab green cargo shorts, and moccasins. His face is almost like a caricature of Chuck Norris.

"Mom. Dad." said Zoey "I would like you guys to meet Mike."

Mike nervously rubs the back of his head and waves sheepishly. "Hi." He said awkwardly.

Zoey's mom approaches him first with utmost delight. "Oh, look at you!" She shakes his hand wildly. "It's so nice to meet you! Oh, you look so handsome." Mike arm is still shaking even after Zoey's mom stopped and let go of his hand; Zoey steadies it still. Her mom walks to the kitchen.

"So, you must be Mike." Said Zoey's dad looming over him with his arms folded and his face in a grimace. "I never thought I'd meet you face to face."

"Neither did I." responded the former MPD, timidly. "But... it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Mike holds his hand out for his girlfriend's dad to shake. Zoey's father grasps Mike's hand firmly; Zoey is standing there watching this happen and smiles at Mike, as if to tell him that he had nothing to worry about. They hear a crack and Mike starts to go down on his knees and squeals in pain. Zoey looks to see her dad squeezing Mike's hand.

Zoey: (clearing throat) "Dad!"

The father looks and notices his daughter glaring at him. He quickly lets go of Mike's hand and apologizes.

Zoey's dad: (submissively) "Sorry, honey."

The indie chick relaxes her intimidating countenance and dons a smile once more.

Zoey's dad: (happily, smiling) "You guys are just in time for dinner." (Leans in close to Mike to look him in the eye, threateningly) "It's to die for."

He gives Mike an 'I have my eyes on you' gesture and walks back inside the house. Zoey, seeing this all, lifts Mike back up and gives him a little comfort.

"Well, at least my _mom_ likes you." She chuckles nervously to cheer her date up, but fails trying. After she stops laughing, she face-palms herself in embarrassment.


	2. Guess what happened at dinner

Later, Zoey, her family, and Mike are sitting at the dining room table (Zoey's parents are sitting across from each other; Zoey and Mike next to each other, in front of the dining room window), calmly and quietly eating dinner. There is a big plate of steak, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls. Mike is cutting a strip of steak on his plate while Zoey's dad is glaring at him from his seat with his arms crossed. Zoey and her mom are casually eating; Zoey is looking at this awkward situation with worry. Mike cuts a small bit of steak, using the fork to hold it up to his face so he can examine it. He glances at Zoey's dad, still giving him a look and growling. Mike gulps as he looks back at the piece of meat and slowly, uneasily, puts it in his mouth and chews it. The former MPD's face brightens up as he is chewing it.

"Wow! (Chews) This tastes really good! (Chews) And I can't believe how soft it is to chew." Mike said, enjoying the steak.

"Thanks. I tenderized it with my bare hands." Zoey's father said to the former MDP with a growling tone while cracking his fists. Mike stops chewing and swallows the steak wide-eyed and alarmed. "Don't worry – I washed them." Zoey's father replied to the alarmed boy.

"Wow. He sure is 'hands-on'." Mike said to Zoey in a whisper as he nervously laughs; Zoey awkwardly joins in. Zoey's mom clears her throat and says,

"So, Mike, what do you do for a living? Do you have a job? Any hobbies?"

"I work at my uncle's car repair shop." Zoey's mother looked impressed and said to her husband,

"Ah. You see? He works with his hands, too."

Zoey's dad just looked unimpressed and turns his head away while saying,

"I guess, but I didn't know he was a grease monkey." Zoey looked a bit worried for her boyfriend so she just said,

"So mom! H-How's work been doing?" Zoey's mother only groaned while placing her hands on her head.

"Like hell, sweetie. All these paper work and business trips... I don't think I can handle it any longer."

"Oh, come on mom. I know you can still handle it... like Mike's handle with his disorder in the past." Mike only gulped after what Zoey said, making Zoey's father look at him suspiciously.

"Zoey... please don't say that. I seriously I don't want to remember my past at all." Zoey's father glared at the boy, thinking he's hiding something from him.

Later, Zoey's dad is in the kitchen, washing dishes. Mike slowly enters. This is a chance for the two of them to talk without any awkwardness and to get acquainted with his date's father.

"Uh, Hey." Mike said to Zoey's father.

"Hey." Zoey's father replied, indifferent.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I hope that we can talk like actual men. You know?"

"Please. You think you can come into my house and expect me to laugh at your jokes, listen to your stories, or give you a pat on the back?" Zoey's father said in a scoffing tone towards Mike.

"Well, uh… yeah. I-I-I mean no! I-I-I mean…" That was when Zoey's father stared at the boy and said with a bitter tone.

"You're just like the other boys she brought in this house – always wanting to prove yourselves."

Mike gets taken aback at finding out his girlfriend had been dating other guys. His heart... felt like it was shattered into a billion tiny pieces as he then storms out the kitchen and opens the front door.

Zoey notices Mike opening the front door. She runs towards him and asks him, "Mike. Where are you going?"

Mike only said a mixture of pain, heartbreak and annoyance. "Sorry, Zoey, but I don't think I'm good enough for your dad and based on what I heard... I wasn't the only one."

Zoey gasps. Mike exits the house after closing the door behind him as he walks back home, with tears streaming down on his face. Zoey's dad walks up, soon Zoey gets enraged. She turns around and furiously shouts, "DAD!"

Her father recoils a bit.

"I can't believe you would do this! Even after all the talks we had! I told you to be nice to him for just one night! _One night…_ and you couldn't even do _that!_ " Zoey screamed at her father with a rageful tone.

"Oh, come on, honey. He's just like the other…" Zoey's father said, only for Zoey to cut him off as she replied to him.

"I know, dad, but you're wrong! Mike is different – different than all the other boys that came here before. Maybe if you got the chance to know him, you'd know _how_ different and _why_. I thought… I thought that if… if I brought him home with me, you would like him like mom did. Like _I_ do. But I was wrong. And now… he left. Because of you, he left and is never coming back! For the first time in my life..." Zoey's voice breaks as tears started to stream down her eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Zoey runs up the stairs, crying. Her dad gets a mixed look of shock and concern at what he has done. His wife appears, arms crossed and glaring at him. He starts pining at the edge of the steps.


	3. 15 first dates

The next day, Zoey is at a restaurant, sitting outside at a round table with Sammy and Gwen. She talks to them about what happened last night.

"Whoa." Said Gwen in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." Said Sammy. "I'm so sorry, Zoey."

"Thanks, girls." Said Zoey, sulking. "I just can't believe my dad opened his big mouth."

"Parents will do anything to embarrass their children," Gwen states. "Especially their dates." She sips from her cup.

"I just wished Mike had left after we had dinner, then this wouldn't've happened. This was something he didn't have to know."

"Well, don't worry, Zoe." Comforting the indie chick. "You're secret's safe with us."

"Still, Zoey, I wonder..." Said Sammy. "How many guys _did_ you date?"

Zoey hits her head on the table.

"What? We're just wondering, that's all." Sammy said only for Zoey to lift her head up and say,

"Sammy, listen... I may have dated a lot of guys, but that's only because I was the only one in my school that didn't have a boyfriend."

"Didn't look like you'd have any trouble with that." Remarked Gwen.

"Yeah. I mean, look at you." Said Sammy. "You're obviously a great catch."

"I know that, but my looks are a blessing and a curse." Said Zoey. "A lot of the girls at school were angry of me because I attract every guy within a 20 foot radius."

Just then, a young, attractive waiter walks up next to Zoey and says seductively, "Anything I can help you with?"

Zoey looks at him and says awkwardly, but straightforwardly, "You're not our waiter."

"I know, but he really bus-" He then feels someone poking his shoulder: it's another waiter giving him a serious look. "Oh." He nervously laughs at the revelation that he's caught. The other waiter gestures him to walk away from their table and he leaves dejectedly. The other waiter follows.

"See what I mean?"

Both of the girls nod "yes."

"Yes, I have dated many attractive guys, but do you know _why_ I broke up with them?"

Sammy shook "No".

"Because... they didn't care for me that much. And the fact that most of them already had girlfriends."

Gwen and Sammy's jaws drop.

"We didn't have any chemistry. They were all jocks and juvie rejects..."

"What girl doesn't love a bad boy?" spoke Gwen. She then lovingly looks up and thinks, _'Duncan.'_

"And I think one of them was a big Star Wars fanatic. Anyway, Mike is different. He's sweet, smart, kind of hot, and a good listener. But now... he's gone… and it's all my dad's fault!" Zoey groaned in sadness while Sammy and Gwen patted her back.

At Mike's house, he and Shawn are sitting on stools at the counter. Mike is telling the beanie wearing, zombie-phobe his side of the story on last night's episode.

"I can't believe it, dude." Said Shawn, comforting Mike by placing a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't Zoey's first crush?"

"No. I couldn't believe it, either. I mean, Zoey... she said she never dated anyone but me. But she _lied_ to me. Why didn't she _tell_ me?"

"Maybe she was... afraid. Maybe she thought you would think of her differently if she told you she once dated a lot of guys before you."

"What? No! No, I wouldn't!" Mike stood up and continued. "Shawn, Zoey is special to me, she's the only girl that accepted me for me." Shawn smiles, touched by Mike's affirmation. "She loves me so much and I love her the same way, even if she dated a lot of guys before me. I love Zoey... and I will _never, ever_ _stop_ loving her... not even for a second."

"What are you going to do?" Shawn asked Mike.

"I'm going to find the boys that Zoey went out with. Maybe I can find out what she saw in them that she didn't see in me."

Mike runs straight to Zoey's house. He goes inside, only to see no one there. He walks down to the basement, where he finds his girlfriend's father frowning, carrying and cleaning a large gun, which he then aims.

"Whoa! Uh, heh-heh. I'm, uh… (Nervous chuckle) I'm sorry I came barging in like this. I-I know you're mad that I…"

"Relax, this isn't my gun. It's my wife's." Zoey father said to the boy as he lowered the firearm.

"Really? It is?" Mike asked in question.

"Yes." He walks to a wide, wooden closet and opens it. "It's one of hers from her collection." The closet is filled with various types of firearms, like pistols, rifles, shotguns, etc. on racks connected to the inside of it. "I told her to keep it hidden when she was pregnant with Zoey. I have to clean them all as my punishment." Zoey father sighs and wipes the gun still.

' _I hope none of them are loaded.'_ Mike thinks to himself.

"So, why are you here?" Zoey father asked him in a rough tone.

"I need you to help me find all of Zoey's ex-boyfriends." That's when Zoey's dad looked confused and crazy.

"What? Why would I help you do that?"

Mike replied to him, "I just need to know why Zoey liked them and broke up with them in the first place." Soon Zoey's dad placed the gun on the rack, closed the closet, and walked to the boy.

"But why would _I_ help you at all!?" Zoey's father got into Mike's face only for him to say,

"Listen, I know you hate me. But listen, I care about Zoey a lot! She's... a part of my life. She's the only girl to actually like me for myself. I never had anyone like that but my parents. But when I met your daughter... I fell in love with her. She's my north star to my cloudy night sky. Sir, have you ever had this feeling before when you were dating her mother?" Hearing that triggers a flashback when Zoey's dad was younger and unmarried and was visiting his future wife's parents. After it ends, he ponders over it for a while.

"Yes. My father in-law hated my guts, just like I hate yours... but my wife made him talk to me; to get to know me. Now, he likes me... a bit more. Looks like I'm acting just like him, huh?" Zoey dad sighs and said, "Alright, fine. I'll help you... I guess." So Mike and Zoey's dad walk to every house of Zoey's ex. Mike talked to them and asked them why she broke up with them. Later in the evening, Zoey is walking back home, when she sees Mike, her dad, and her exes behind them.

"Mike, what the heck are you doing?" Zoey said, but she gets nervous seeing her former boyfriends. "And why... are... the boys that I... previously dated behind you?" Zoey was surprised to see Mike and her exes. Mike walked up to her and said,

"I had to know, Zoey – to know why you dated and then broke up with them."

"But, _why_? _Why_ would you do that?"

"Zoey. I know I'm not like the other boys that you went out with in your town, but I just want you to know that I really love you. I loved you since the day we met. When I saw your face, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. You made me feel special." He closes his eyes and drops his head down. Zoey lifts his head up and says,

"That's because you _are_ special." He opens his eyes when he heard that. "Mike, listen. You want to know why I broke up with them?" Mike just nodded. "It's because they only cared about themselves!"

Zoey's exes, appalled, shouted, "HEY!"

"Sorry," Zoey apologizes, then remarks strictly, "but you did."

The boys shamefully murmur that it's true.

"Well…/ She's right. / I didn't know… / I _have_ been a real, big jerk… / She does have a point."

"Listen Mike, the reason why I love you is because you actually cared about me. I mean you always listen to me, you care for me... and that's why... that's _why_ I love you... and I will _never, ever_ stop loving you."

Mike smiles at her. Zoey's dad says to the couple, "I guess I owe you two an apology, especially you, Mike. I want nothing less than to have my little girl happy. If you can do that as well as I can… well… maybe I didn't see it."

One of the exes says to the former MPD, "You better treat her right, much better than we would."

"You found the perfect girl; she just wasn't perfect for us." Exclaims another one of Zoey's ex-boyfriends.

Mike glances at them and says with utmost joy, "I will." He then locks eyes with Zoey. "I promise."

Zoey and Mike kiss while her exes smile and applaud; some even shed a tear or two, including Zoey's dad.


End file.
